Fever Pitch
by youhadmeatemmy
Summary: Blaine convinces Kurt to go to a baseball game, much to his dismay. Drabble, fluff.


"Kurt please? Please, please, pleaseeeee?" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip as he whined, making him look exactly like a puppy.

Kurt sighed resignedly, "Ugh! You know I can't resist when you make that face!"

Blaine instantly perked up, "So you'll go? Really, Kurt, really?"

"Fine! Fine, I'll go. But you owe me, Anderson. You owe me big time."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We're going to have so much fun!" He pulled Kurt in for a quick, sweet kiss. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Just name it, and it's done. What do you want?"

Kurt smiled devilishly and winked at his boyfriend. "Well, just keep those sweet kisses coming, and I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I promise you'll love it, baby. I don't care what you say, no one can resist a good baseball game."

Kurt huffed and sat back down on his bed, pulling out the latest issue of Vogue. "Whatever you say, Blaine. But I'm bringing every Elle I own, and you can't stop me."

Kurt looked down at his ticket again, then shuffled into his correct seat, which, he had to admit, were pretty great, even if he hated baseball. There was a view of the entire field, and they were in a fairly shady spot, so he wouldn't be sweating like a pig the whole time. As he waited for Blaine to meet him, he observed the people around him. There were the typical, middle-american , crazed fans in full body paint and jerseys, the college fans, the young couples, and then the randomers, like him, who looked like they didn't know what they were doing there. Kurt frowned and pulled out a magazine, flipping through it idily.

"Never should've said yes…" he mumbled to himself. "Damn puppy face."

"Echem" someone coughed above him. Looking up, he was met with a tray full of every junk food he could possibly imagine. "You have got to be kidding me."

Blaine grinned at him. Kurt knew he liked sports, but he didn't think he was this extreme. His face was painted red and white and he had a homemade "Go Reds!" jersey. Blaine set the tray on Kurt's lap and sat down next to him, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away quickly, "Get that pore-clogging paint on my face and you will never kiss me again."

Blaine chuckled, but withdrew. Kurt looked down at the food on his lap.

"You don't really expect me to eat any of this do you? It will go straight to my butt." He frowned at Blaine.

"Yes, I do. And you're butt is perfect, believe me." He licked his lips way too sexually for their current surroundings. Kurt shifted in his seat. He was pretty hungry… Tentatively, he picked up a hot dog, taking a small nibble.

"Woah." He took a bigger bite. "That's fucking delicious."

Blaine smiled like the smart ass he was. "Told you so, told you you'd love it here."

"Hey now, no one said anything about baseball. I just happen to like wieners." His boyfriend wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't I know it?"

Kurt flushed deep red and set down what was left of the bun, "I'd recommend you shut up and watch the game if you ever want to 'know it' again."

Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek, and then turned his eyes to the field.

Two hours later, Blaine and Kurt were on their feet, shouting at the opposing team, their hands clasped tightly.

"Swingggg, batta' batta' batta', sa-wingggg!" Kurt was giggling like a little girl, and Blaine had a 1,000 watt smile plastered to his face. Looking over at his boyfriend, he found that he was staring at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just… I knew I could convert you. Admit it, Kurt. You like baseball!"

Kurt glared at Blaine, but he just kept smiling back. "Fine! Fine, I like it. I didn't think I would, but I do! I'm actually having fun. I hope you know I'll never forgive you for this."

Blaine leaned over and kissed him, slow and sweet and warm. "I love you, Kurt. I'm so happy you came today. Thank you. For everything."

Kurt reached out to touch his boyfriends' cheek. "No, thank you. This is the best date I've ever had."

They sat back down; content with just watching the game and letting the rest of the fans do the cheering. Kurt interlaced his fingers with his boyfriends and whispered. "I love you too. Forever."

"Forever."


End file.
